dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegito/Gallery
Manga Vegito(1).png|Vegito in the manga Vegito2.png|Vegito turns Super Saiyan in the manga Vejitto.jpg|Vegito Manga Scan Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' VegitoFace.png|Vegito VegitoUppercut.png|Vegito uppercuts Buu Vegito-.jpg|Vegito Final Kamehameha.PNG|Vegito charges an attack similar to the Big Bang Kamehameha Ep 269 - Vegito plasma aura.png|Vegito about to power up Cels0457.JPG|Vegito powers up Ep 269 - Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan (2).png|Vegito powers up Ep 269 - Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan (3).png|Vegito powers up Ep 269 - Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan (4).png|Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan Ep 269 - Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan (5).png|Vegito powers up Super yeeay.jpg|Super Vegito Normal vegito2.jpg|Super Vegito Vegito11.jpg|Super Vegito 2818878076 de3c743da4.jpg|Super Vegito 00.000.jpg|Vegito charges his Scatter Finger Beam SSVegito.Ep.270.png|Vegito, just after performing his Spirit Sword attack Ur dead.jpg|Vegito prepares a Big Bang Flash VGB.jpg|Vegito with Super Buu inside his body Super buu talking while controling vegito's back muscle 7.png|Vegito with Super Buu inside his body Ahhh.png|Vegito powers up to force Super Buu out of him SSVegitoFinishedPunch.png|Vegito punching Buu in the face SupriesedSSVegito.png|Super Vegito Super Vegito dodging Gohan absorbed Super Buu.png|Super Buu attacks Super Vegito BuuPunchMiss.png|Super Vegito dodging Super Buu's punches SSVegitoSmile.png|Super Vegito smiles Screen Shot 2556-01-29 at 10.28.33 PM.png|Super Vegito CandyVegito.png|Candy Vegito in Super Buu's hand Vegito Big Bang.JPG|Vegito blasting Super Buu's head tentacle Buu goo 7.png|Buu's goo sneaking behind Vegito Vegito is a beast.png|Super Vegito waiting Vegito absorbed.PNG|Super Vegito about to be absorbed by Super Buu Buu absorb vegito.PNG|Super Vegito about to be absorbed by Super Buu ''Dragon Ball Super'' File:Vegito_(face).png|Vegito is reborn vegitodbs.png|Vegito before transforming into Vegito Blue ssbvegito.png|Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. VegitoSSB.png|Vegito attacking Fused Zamasu Vegito02.png|Vegito performing the Spirit Sword attack on Fused Zamasu Vegito01.png Vegito4.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-66-1.jpg Vegito8.png|Vegito preparing a Final Kamehameha Vegito6.png ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Training Vegito.png|Vegito appears on the Prison Planet Ripvegito.png|Vegito Blue blocking Cunber's attack Openings/Endings/Trailers Vegito with Beat and Note..png|Vegito with Beat and Note Vegito Heroes 0.jpg Vegito Heroes.jpg Vegito Kaioken Blue 0.jpg Vegito Kaioken Blue 1.jpg Vegito Kaioken Blue 2.jpg Video Games BT3 Vegito charges a Kamehameha.png|Vegito in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3 Super Vegito.png|Super Vegito in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Vegito Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Vegito in Ultimate Butōden AngryVegito(DBHArt).png|Vegito VegitoDBHArt.png|Vegito vegitto.JPG|Super Saiyan Vegito art for Battle of Z SuperVegito(BoZ).jpg|Super Vegito in Battle of Z Vegetto.JPG|Vegito in Dragon Ball Kai opening nhacanhacanhaca.JPG|Vegito in Xenoverse Vegito XV2 Character Scan.png|Vegito's Xenoverse 2 Scan IMG_1793.jpg|Vegito SSGSS Final Kamehameha in Super Dragon Ball Heroes vegitossj2dbh7.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH Super Saiyan 2 - Vegeto.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegito in-game of Ultimate Mission X vegitossj2dbh2.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH SS2³¹²¹².jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Vegito in-game of Super Dragon Ball Heroes vegitossj2dbh1.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH vegitossj2dbh3.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH vegitossj2dbh4.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH vegitossj2dbh5.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH vegitossj2dbh6.jpg|Vegito Super Saiyan 2 in SDBH Vegitosupersaiyan3SDBH.jpg|Vegito SS3 in SDBH Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto doing the Spirit Sword.png|SSJ3 Vegito doing the Spirit Sword in Super Dragon Ball Heroes vegito in kakarot.jpg|Vegito in Kakarot vegito ssj in kakarot.png|Super Vegito in Kakarot Artwork Vegetto_Blue_Concept_Art.png|Sketch of Vegetto Blue by Miyako Tsuji Masaki Sato - Vegetto, 10th Anniversary of 『madeinalias』, Brussels, Belgium, March 26th 2018.jpg|Vegito by Masaki Sato VegitoSS3heroescard.jpg|Vegito SS3 Card for DBH DBFZ_Vegito_Portrait.png|Vegito Blue in FighterZ BlueKK_Veget_art.png Category:Galleries